


Seven Heaven

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheerio Kurt, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked<br/>17, 25 Klaine :)<br/>17. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”<br/>25. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Heaven

In retrospect, they should have seen it coming.

They know their friend, don’t they? They should have known that at least one of them was bound to try something like that.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Blaine looks up from his knees to fix an approximation of a glare on his “nemesis”.

Slash, head Cheerio.

Slash, crush.

“I didn’t talk you into anything,” he says softly, leaning against the wall of the cupboard they have been locked into.

He will not call it a closet, because he doesn’t really appreciate his friends–or Kurt’s, for that matter–and their irony right now.

Kurt crosses his arms against his chest a little bit harder. “You are the one who said that we had to help Santana keep the drinks flowing.”

“It sounded like the courteous thing to do,” Blaine replies, defending himself and his admittedly poor choices.

“Courteous, what the–,” Kurt starts, and if Blaine is not mistaken, there is a blush on his cheeks, before turning to knock on the door. “Santana, Quinn, for fuck’s sake, let us out!”

“Nope,” Quinn’s sweet voice comes from the other side. “Not until we can hear that you two resolved whatever issue you have.”

“By making out!” Santana calls with a cackle, and they can hear the pair walk away.

“Jesus,” Kurt whispers, sliding down the door to sit in front of Blaine.

“Ditto,” Blaine says, looking around them and reaching out for a pack of chips. “What? Might as well get comfortable, looks like we’ll be trapped for a while,” he adds when Kurt looks at him with a judgmental raise of his eyebrows.

“I didn’t say anything,” Kurt replies, snapping his fingers at Blaine to get to the chips. “I just never saw you anything remotely junky,” he adds, stuffing his mouth with chips.

“Like you see me doing anything, period,” Blaine comments dryly, picking up another bag.

“I see you plenty,” Kurt says softly, and that’s definitely a blush on his cheeks and neck.

“Oh?” Blaine’s voice is barely above a whisper and they exchange a look.

“Oh.”

—

“Maybe we should let them out, now,” Mercedes tells Santana, a worried frown on her face.

“Nah, they’re good.”

“How do you know?”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about a pair of lovebirds who just needed a kick in the tuches to see what we could all see.”

“Cornerback and head cheerleader,” Britanny says dreamily. “They make a good couple.”

“That they do.”

“And they’re making out all over your pantry.”

“That they–What?” Santana snaps out of her reverie. “I’m warning you, gringos, no cum stain where the food goes, entendido?!”


End file.
